Hechizo de Luna
by Neko white
Summary: Una historia que se basa en la antigua Francia donde los jóvenes Adrien Agreste hijo de los reyes y Marinette Dupain Cheng hija de los panaderos del poblado se logran conocer tras un cruel hechizo que lanzo Lila a Adrien , con la ayuda de Tikki y Plagg buscan la manera de solucionar el problema donde encontraran a alguien. Esto y mas en Hechizo de Luna
1. Habia una vez

**Hechizo de Luna** (miraculous ladybug)

Había una vez un reino ubicado en la antigua Francia con nombre ya olvidado, en el que gobernaba un rey que era de corazón frio por la desaparición de su amada el nombre de este era Gabriel Agreste con su único hijo Adrien Agreste que era amable y educado, al que lo cuidaba tanto que no le tenía permitido salir del palacio, lo quería pero no lo demostraba.

Afueras del palacio y del pueblo se extendía un bosque que parecía sin fin. Aquí habitaban innumerable formas de vida que para todas las personas parecían peligrosas, así que se tenía prohibido entrar ase bosque. Pero había una joven que no escuchaba sobre amenaza, su nombre Marinette Dupain Cheng , ella sin temor entraba al bosque todas las noches sin que nadie se diera cuenta para encontrarse con su amiga hada Tikki, que le aconsejaba por donde ir ya que ella conocía ese lado del bosque.

Se acerca una celebración que se hacía cada año desde que desapareció la reina, en qué consistía recordarla y esperar que vuelva aunque después de 10 años se espera lo peor.

El rey manda a llamar a su ama de llaves y al mejor amigo de Adrien para que le avisen que se acerca la gran celebración y que se comience alistar y que manden a llamar la gente de las clases sociales altas. Entre ellos invitaron a los duques de Italia que eran viejos amigos. Con ellos vino una invitada algo especial.


	2. Lila una chica llena de misterios

El joven Príncipe después de escuchar la invitación va al jardín del palacio ya que hay se encontraba el único recuerdo que tiene de su amada madre que eran sus flores más preciadas que el mismo mandaba a cuidar en eso Nathalie ingresa y diciendo:

-señor es hora que se empieza a preparar ya que usted debe estar al lado de su padre.

-ok Nathalie, el joven le responde, ingresando después su amigo

Hola Nino, saluda el príncipe y Nino respondiendo el saludo le pregunta

-¿Por qué con esa cara de tristeza?

-Ohh Nino este es uno de los días más triste ya que recuerdo a mi madre que no se encuentra a mi lado responde-, el joven apunto de las lágrimas.

Nino consolándolo -tu madre no ha desaparecido del todo ya que tú la recuerdas y la tienes viva en tu mente y corazón-, dándole un fuerte abrazo como de hermanos y al despedirse con una sonrisa diciéndole que hoy vendría alguien nuevo al palacio.

Adrien con mirada de sorpresa y confusión ya que en aquel evento podía socializar con personas de afuera.

Se acercaba la noche y las personas que asistirían al evento, todos de las clases sociales altas entre ellas también llegaría Chloe Bourgeois hija del burgués de aquel entonces, esta joven con un elegante vestido de tonos amarillos y muy distinguida se consideraba la mejor amiga de Adrien, así solo se encontraran rara vez al año, pero este año trae a su amiga Lila Rossi; hija de los duques de Italia ; pero nadie sabe que esta joven tiene un oscuro pasado ya que no es hija de sangre sí no que es adoptada, Lila no lo sabría hasta aquella noche en la que sería responsable de algo que cambiaría todo.


	3. La oscuridad sale a la luz

**La oscuridad sale a la Luz**

En todo el trayecto al palacio Chloe le empieza hablar sobre el príncipe Adrien a Lila, mientras que ella empieza a quedar cada vez más interesada sobre el joven príncipe.

Llegan al castillo, siendo bien recibidas pero ambas con algo de altives, Chloe le dice a Lila –tenemos que encontrar el Gran Salón para encontrarnos con el príncipe Adrien- ambas hiendo con paso ligero llegan y empiezan a buscar con la mirada hasta que Lila señala a un chico Rubio de ojos verdes y preguntando a Chloe – ¿ese no es el príncipe?- Chole se alegra y va corriendo a saludar al joven.

El joven le saluda con una sonrisa mientras que su amigo se ríe disimuladamente, el joven le pregunta a Chloe ¿Cómo está?

-Yo bien- y recordando que olvido algo, llega Lila diciendo –de que me perdí?

Lila con mirada de admiración asía el joven príncipe, le sonríe dulcemente pero el joven las ve como amigas nada más.

Lila se empieza a dar cuenta pero no quiere entenderlo así que empieza a idear un plan porque además de que quiere que sea su novio sabe que así puede lograr tomar posesión del reino y ser coronada, así que le dice a Chloe que si puede traer algo de comer y esta acepta solo porque también es para el príncipe.

La joven Italiana le propone al príncipe a ir a su lugar favorito en todo el castillo, el joven sorprendido le dice –mejor esperemos a Chloe para ir los tres- sonriendo.

-Vamos no te va a ser nada además se está poniendo aburrido aquí- dice la italiana

El joven asiente pero se siente un poco obligado dice –ok vamos al jardín de atrás- Lila asiente

Ambos tratando de escabullirse de la mirada de Nathalie logran salir. Adrien abriéndole paso a Lila le muestra el jardín y le explica que este es el único recuerdo del amor de su madre que tiene.

La joven solo escucha mientras que ella piensa en ideas en como conquistar al joven de 16 años. Intenta e intenta pero sus esfuerzos son fallidos se molesta porque no puede obtener lo que ella quiere, de tanto enojo ve que de sus manos empieza a brotar una luz, a la vez se asusta pero piensa y dice -es que acaso tengo poderes? Los prueba con una flor que tiene enfrente pero esta lo destruye.

El joven no se da cuenta pero algo verdaderamente malo le va a pasar.


	4. El hechizo es liberado

**El Hechizo se libera**

Lila al ver descubierto sus poderes llama al joven y señalándolo le dice:

- _Me has hecho ser el ridículo frente a ti y has de pagar un precio por eso_ \- el joven sorprendido y sin la oportunidad de hablar solo mira lo que pasa.

- _Por este medio digo yo que hasta que alguien te amé de verdad y tú también la llegues a querer, este hechizo no tendrá fin y así lucirás por el resto de tu vida_ \- riendo malignamente al final, Lila termina con eso y se apresura a llegar a su carruaje. El joven asustado se acerca a una fuente donde se refleja la luna semi-llena y se mira, no puede creer lo que ve, sus orejas son como las de un gato negro y media parte de su cara como un antifaz es de un gato al igual que sus ojos verdes incandescentes, con garras que va aprender a usar para sobrevivir. El joven asustado por lo que le pueden a ser mira que el jardín está conectado con el bosque así que decide escapar se cubre las orejas y con lo único que le puede distinguir que es un collar con la forma del sello de una _mariposa_ ya que eso era de la realeza pero lo llevaba escondido. Se adentra a un lugar que desconoce totalmente y por ese error se resbala y cae dejándolo inconsciente hasta la mañana del dia siguiente, pero alguien más lo observaba el nombre de este era Plagg una criatura de forma felina que podía levitar. Se queda observando toda la noche.

Al dia siguiente Marinette decide salir temprano de su casa para adentrarse al bosque, ya que su hogar está cerca de allí, se encuentra con su amiga Tikki, Marinette como siempre le ofrece galletas a la hada. Ambas entran juntas y se encuentran con algo o alguien.


	5. El joven o la bestia felina

**El joven o la Bestia felina**

Después del hallazgo Marinette le pide a Tikki si puede ver que es lo que es, Tikki sin pensarlo va a ver qué es y se da cuenta que alguien las observa, sin prestarle atención va y mira, sorprendida llama a Marinette, la joven se acerca y ve a simple vista que es un joven hasta que le quita la tela que cubre gran parte de su cara y Marinette dando un gran salto hacia atrás ve que parece a la de un gato y le dice a Tikki –¿amiga que es esto?-

El hada sin poder contestar se queda muda, ya que también era la primera vez que ve algo como esto, en eso, Plagg dice –hola Tikki- la hada sorprendida le saluda y dice –Plagg desde ase cuanto que nos observas-

-Desde que el joven llego aquí – responde con una sonrisa Plagg

La bestia empieza a despertar- dice Marinette un poco nerviosa y cogiendo un tronco de árbol.

El joven felino despierta, mira a su alrededor y con temor de un salto se escabulle dentro de un arbusto y sollozando –No me hagan daño no les are nada ya que esto es culpa de esa joven de oscuro corazón.

Marinette mira el tronco que lleva en las manos y lo ve al joven, arroja el tronco y con una sonrisa de confianza le dice- descuida no era mi intención asustarte de esa manera pero mi pregunta es ¿quién eres?-

El joven pensando y secándose la cara le dice mi nom-nombre es Chat Noir.

La joven que mostraba calidez en su corazón le dice –tú no eres de por aquí no?

Pero justo antes de que respondiera Chat suena la campana de la escuela y Marinette se despide pero antes le deja su capa diciendo –tienes que ocultarte hasta que yo venga, minino - y se va dejándolo a cargo de Tikki.


	6. Marinette Dupain Cheng

**Marinette Dupain Cheng**

Mientras que Marinette ;una joven de condición humilde y sencilla; va caminando al colegio luego de su travesia en el bosque ,alguien como todos los dias la sigue pero con la intención de molestar esa persona es ,Chloe que en su carruaje personal va de camino al colegio, pero cuando pasaba cerca de Marinette , trataba de ir lento para poder molestarla como esta ves:

-Marinette asististe al evento de ayer , oooh pues claro tu ni siquiera eres de la clase media- riéndose la rubia , la joven humilde responde:

\- Hasta cuando te voy a aguantar tus humillaciones hacia mi, no te cansas, por que no conduces tu carruaje y te vas a la escuela .

Chloe ignorando lo que dice la joven se va ,pero antes de forma cachacienta le dice – sabes como es el príncipe? Y se retira riéndose.

Marinette enojada sigue su camino pero se encuentra con su mejor amiga Alya. En el trayecto la joven de cabello como la noche le pregunta a su amiga que si seria capaz de adentrarse al bosque prohibido , pero esta le responde -tendria que estar loca para hacer eso además es peligroso y esta prohibido. Marinette un poquito ofendida por lo de loca le responde claro Alya yo también seria incapaz de hacer semejante tontería y las dos ingresan a la escuela.


	7. Una posible solución

**Disculpen la demora pero solo tengo tiempo de publicar en la noche por que dejan tarea , pero todos los dias un capítulo nuevo tratare.**

 **Una posible solucion**

Mientras que Marinette esta en la escuela, en el bosque,Tikki y Plagg interrogaban a Chat ya que querían saber de donde proviene. Plagg solo lo vio cuando entro corriendo y Tikki le propone algo: -

si nos dices la verdad de todo ,te podemos ayudar a solucionar el problema en que te has metido- Tikki sabe de que fue un poder oscuro el que le hizo eso ya que puede sentir la oscuridad del hechizo de Chat.

Chat nervioso -si les digo no le diran toda la verdad a Marinette , por favor - ya que a un le tiene miedo por lo sucedido.

Tikki y Plagg afirman y escuchan a la joven bestia.

-Vengo del palacio pero una joven que llego por primera ves me hechizo y se fue- dice Chat tratando de recordar.

Los guardianes del joven justo antes de preguntar cual fue el hechizo ,llega Marinette de sorpresa.

Hola - dijo la chica , los demás responden y Plagg dice -ya sebemos el problema.

Marinette sacando comida de su cesta responde -asi que el minino hablo , entonces que podemos hacer-

.-según lo que dijo Chat fue un hechicera lo que ocasiono esto- dice Tikki

-A menos que busquemos a la causante para que revuelva el hechizo- Marinette pensativa -pero donde se encontrara?

-creo que en Italia - responde el joven.

-Entonces tendremos que viajar hasta halla ; 1,2... una semana de viaje -un poco nerviosa Marinette. -vere que se me ocurre - con una sonrisa mirándo al joven felino -pero lo solucionaremos te doy mi palabra.


	8. Preparandose para el viaje

Preparandose para el viaje

Marinette regresa a su hogar, al ingresar saluda a sus padres por última ves sin que estos sospechen nada , empieza a guardar algunas cosas que le sirvan para el largo viaje pero algo triste por temor a no volver a verlos ya que sabe que se va a adentrar a lo profundo del bosque .

Llega la noche en la que la Luna desaparecio por completo , Marinette escapa con el mayor de los cuidados de no hacer ruido alguno . Antes de entrar mira por última ves su hogar y se adentra para encontrarse con el joven que hasta ella misma se pregunta ¿por que lo estoy ayudando? e incluso lleva un caballo que le pertenece a la familia de Chloe.

Se encuentra y les dice -despierten tenemos que huir antes de que despierte el pueblo ,apresurense- Marinette nerviosa

-que audaz es usted , señorita- el joven tratando de bromear.

-mira gato , si quieres te ayudo si no ve solo a Italia. La Chica algo enojada por los nervios

Chat sube y empiezan a recorrer el bosque con la ayuda de Tikki y Plagg empiezan a alejarse cada ves mas del pueblo.

Empieza a amanecer el rey manda a llamar a su hijo , pero cuando lo mandan a buscar ven que este no se encuentra. Gabriel indignado les reclama a sus sirvientes que como puede ser posible que se les halla escapado . Manda a buscar por todo el pueblo al joven pero no esta. Chloe ve que su padre esta algo preocupado asi que decide ir a ver y se da cuenta que le falta un caballo . Chloe como siempre le culpa a Marinette asi que va a su casa con su padre y se percatan que no se encuentra la joven . Sospechando el padre de la rubia va a comunicar al rey y este dice por la preocupacion; -manden a llamar a los padres de la joven desaparecida ya que pueden saber algo ...


	9. Media Luna

**Media Luna**

Los padres de Marinette llegan a el palacio sorprendidos por que , por primera ves gente del pueblo pisaba el palacio , pero esta invitación no es para algo bueno eso es lo que no saben. Se les pone frente al rey Gabriel Agreste y este con una mirada que provoca un poco de temor les pregunta a los padre de la joven -¿Saben donde se encuentra mi hijo?-

Los señores Dupain Cheng responden -Buenas tardes su majestad , me temo informar que no sabemos nada al respecto , y tampoco sabemos donde puede estar nuestra hija , y al igual que ustedes estamos preocupados-

El rey por la preocupación manda- enciérrenlos! hasta que aparezca mi hijo sin estar acompañado por la joven ustedes no saldrán- los padres de la chica son llevados a la prisión diciendo para si mismos -que has hecho Marinette- lamentándose por que no la han tenido bien vigilada.

El gran señor proclama a que manden este mensaje a todo el reino -se busca al joven príncipe de Francia que tal ves valla acompañado por una joven de cabello oscuro y tez clara- este mensaje llega hasta Italia , que es el lugar donde se dirigen los jóvenes para hablar con Lila.

Los jóvenes cada ves están mas cerca de su destino, Marinette al ver que cada ves aparecen mas personas le dice a Chat que se cubra, en eso ve un cartel donde ve que aparece una descripción de una joven que acompaña al joven príncipe. Marinette se pone a pensar pero no cree que esta con el verdadero príncipe ya que es un chico-bestia el que le acompaña. Dando un suspiro la joven dice -felizmente que ya esta oscureciendo así pasaremos desapercibidos , pero lo malo es que no puedo ver en la oscuridad-

-My lady yo puede ser tus ojos en la noche- mirando a la joven .

La joven no puede creer lo que ve y dice para si misma -sus ojos verdes brillan tan fuerte que parecen dos estrellas de color extraño- y le responde entonces minino mira y busca una casona , de seguro que ay vive la culpable-

El joven empieza a ver todo su entorno y ve y le dice -ay esta- pero de repente pierde su visión felina , mira sus manos y son normales se sorprende tanto pero decide no decirle a su acompañante y se cubre.

Tikki logra sentir que la oscuridad del hechizo se ha desvanecido pero a un lo siente , y se lo dice a Plagg.

La joven toma de la mano al joven y corren hasta la casona ocultándose de los guardias , se meten y empiezan a buscar el cuarto de la joven hechizera por afuera al ver la ventana de su cuarto empiezan a tirar piedras pequeñas a ver si responde y esta sale.

-A que viene una joven bestia y una chica simple de pueblo- mirándolos con desprecio.

Marinette le pregunta con humildad -¿joven hechicera Lila usted cree que pueda regresar a la normalidad a este joven que me acompaña?

Lila responde - ooohh miren pues el joven minino a conseguido a alguien que lo quiera , pero me puedo dar cuenta que has vuelto a tu aspecto normal pero solo en noches como esta , dime ya le has dicho a tu acompañante?

Marinette sorprendida le dice a Chat -quítate la capa-

Chat le dice que no y al intentarse defender Marinette le toma la mano y le quita capucha y rápidamente lo suelta , sorprendida le dice

-t-tu e-res Adrien Agrete- y se queda sorprendida.

Lila le dice Adrien - mira gracias a la luna has vuelto a la normalidad por una horas, pero tu solo sabes cual es la verdadera solución, mira el sol esta saliendo.


	10. Lila, La hechicera de la oscuridad

**Lila , la joven hechicera de la oscuridad**

Lila se ríe mientras que ve como el joven se empieza a transformar en Chat.

Marinette no puede creer lo que ve y le dice a Lila -¿como se puede eliminar este hechizo?

Lila responde -quieres de forma fácil o difícil- sonriendo

Chat tratando de entrar en la conversación empieza a maullar , Marinette sorprendida le ve y dice -por favor ahora no-

Lila dice -esto ha empeorado así que no les puedo ayudar busquen a mi madre verdadera ella tal ves les ayude-

La Joven le dice - y la otra solución ¿Cuál es?

La castaña le responde -ya que tanto quieres saber solo tienes que quererlo y no despreciarlo por que si no empeora- sonriendo- ,mira para que veas que no soy tan malvada- lanza un hechizo a la mano de Chat y dice ;con este poder que se llama _cataclyms_ podrás defenderte. Cerrando su ventana Lila se pone a reír.

Marinette le pregunta a Tikki donde podemos encontrar a su madre de esa joven tan malvada.

Tikki responde - de seguro que vive en lo mas profundo del bosque oscuro- señalando el bosque y con temor.

Marinette le dice a Chat hay que ir nos lo mas pronto posible si no ella nos puede delatar.

Chat por temor lo que puede hacer con su mano intenta decirle que el va a seguirlos .

Tikki toma una gran hoja y la convierte en una tela muy especial y le dice a Marinette que vende la mano de Chat , para que este no use su nuevo poder . Y también toma una rama de un árbol y la convierte en una varita de luz con uno que otro secreto y se lo entrega a Marinette diciendo:

Esto les ayudara a ambos, a ti Chat o Adrien te va ayudar a controlar tu poder de destruir y protegerás a Marinette y tu con la varita vas ayudar a Chat y te podrás a adentrar a lo oscuro y profundo del bosque.

Los jóvenes se ven y al escuchar dichas palabras se sonrojan, Marinette toma la mano de Chat y se adentran a lo profundo con la compañía de su amigos guardianes Tikki y Plagg.


	11. Entrando en la oscuridad

**Entrando en la oscuridad**

A un es de día pero cada vez que entran más y más adentro del bosque, la luz se va disipando.

Tikki recuerda que conoce a dos amigas que viven allí y le dice a Marinette -Mari hay que buscar el cerezo milenario, el que a irradia con una luz blanca-

¿Qué dices Tikki?- la joven confundida

Hay que encontrarlo porque hay viven dos de mis amigos que conocen más que yo este bosque- dice la hada -solo busca-

Pero mientras que buscan Chat y Plagg empieza a escuchar unos ruidos, que los demás no se dan cuenta, estos se ponen de pie, Chat cubriéndose empieza a rugir y hace que Marinette se asuste, y le dice reprochando -que hacen?

Chat señala de donde proviene el ruido, y ven que de ese la sale una gran red que atrapa al joven felino, Marinette no sabe qué hacer, pero antes de que pueda hacer algo se lo llevan y aceleran.

La joven nerviosa le pregunta a Tikki y a Plagg- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿A dónde se lo llevaron? ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

Tikki calmándola y Plagg le dice –son ladrones de bestias de estos lados del bosque, se los llevan para venderlos a circos u otras cosas-

Marinette impactada decide correr lo más rápido posible pero cada vez van más lejos.

Chat tratando de liberarse pero no puede ya que las barras son de hierro así que decide usa el poder que le dio Lila, se desvenda la mano y cae de la jaula provocándole heridas y peor aún se resbala por un pequeño acantilado y queda atrapado.

Marinette sin percatarse y corriendo con todas sus fuerzas sigue al carruaje pero ella ya está cansada y cae al suelo y empieza a llorar.

Tranquila Marinette, lo vamos a encontrar- le dice Tikki mientras Plagg empieza a buscar por el alrededor y ve como si alguien hubiera botado algo grande, así que se va a investigar y ve al joven herido, gritando llama a sus amigas-vengan a ver lo que encontré-

Ellas corren a su encuentro para darse con la sorpresa de encontrar a Chat pero ya estaba oscureciendo e iba a hacer noche de luna semi-llena en la Chat se convierte en Adrien. Marinette se preocupa porque si vuelve a la normalidad no va a poder soportar las heridas que tiene, antes de que lo coja de la mano se da cuenta de que uso su poder, lo empieza a vendar su mano y sus heridas…


	12. Segunda semi-luna Lágrimas

**Segunda semi-luna "Lágrimas que parecen estrellas"**

La joven de cabellos azules venda al joven mostrándole una sonrisa para demostrarle que todo va a salir bien, pero este con miedo le pregunta con los ojos vidriosos -¿Marinette voy a estar bien?- y la muchacha le dice -si todo va a salir bien- mientras que ve como va volviendo a la normalidad.

Adrien siente más dolor que antes tanto que lo hace llorar ya que es la primera ves que siente esos dolores diciendo -gracias a mi padre no se con controlar este sentimiento-

Marinette al verlo así se quiebra y llora junto a él por todos lo que está pasando, Adrien ve lo que pasa , se seca la cara y le da un abrazo a la joven diciendo -no llores my lady sonríe como siempre lo haces- mostrándole una sonrisa.

Deciden pasar la noche despiertos conversando los cuatro amigos, hasta que Tikki comenta -con más urgencia debemos encontrar ese cerezo por que Adrien va a seguir empeorando-

Marinette le pregunta -¿en que nos puede ayudar un simple árbol ?

\- No el árbol si no los que viven allí - le responde la hada.

-¿quien? Nos puede ayudar con esto si es a la madre de Lila la unica con el poder necesario para terminar con esto- responde la joven.

-Pues claro como no lo pensé , nosotros no conocemos tanto está parte del bosque pero se quienes sí - dice Plagg

¿quienes?- dice el joven

\- Pues ni nada menos que Nooroo y Wayzz, son los guardianes del cerezo que residen hay-

-Entonces hay que encontrarlos los más rápido posible - dice Marinette parándose.

Mientras el sol sale y Adrien vuelve hacer Chat Noir... 


	13. En busca de la solución Parte 1

**En busca de la solución Parte 1**

Los cuatro van en búsqueda del árbol para su sorpresa no lo encuentran pero oyen unas voces que se acercan más y más todos se ponen a la defensiva, Marinette con su varita de luz enfrente, con una mano sujetando la venda que cubre su mano y los guardianes a sus lados. Hasta que salen de los matorrales aquellas criaturas que originaban aquel ruido. Chat antes de que haga algo Plagg le dice que se detenga por que los va a lastimar. Tikki observa y se alegra porque son sus amigos y les dice a los jóvenes .

-Ellos son Nooroo y Wayzz, por favor saluden-

Marinette -disculpen por lo de antes es que hemos pasado por mucho y eso-

Nooroo tranquilizando se - su bestia no nos hará nada ,noo?-

-Descuiden el no haría nada malo, pero nos podrían ayudar con algo- dice Marinette

-Ohhh claro, de que se trata- dice Wayzz

-Tenemos que encontrar a la reina de la oscuridad- dice Tikki mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Queeeee? De hay es de donde escapamos de las manos de Midnight Dark.

-Por favor. Nos pueden guiar luego se esconden para que no los descubran por favor- le pide Marinette a los pequeños seres.

\- Ok sólo los guiaremos y nada más- dice Nooroo con algo de temor

-Es hora de irnos vámonos mínimo- llamándole a Chat.

Luego caminar y caminar ve que cada ves hay menos luz que antes. Los viajeros escuchan a alguien hablar , como advirtiéndoles que no se adentren a lo más profundo. Todos se acercan para ver de dónde proviene esa voz femenina, al acercarse ven como una jaula y dentro una sombra como la de una mujer y está les dice :  
-No se acerquen con esa bestia- ...


	14. En busca de la solución Parte 2

**En busca de la solución Parte 2**

Luego del sorprendente hallazgo Marinette trata de tranquilizarla diciendo

-lo siento por el pequeño susto pero como puede ver este es un joven inofensivo no le haría daño- sonriendo.

La señora se voltea para hablar con su pequeño amigo diciendo –Sapphire debería creer en lo que me dicen estos desconocidos-

-sí parecen inofensivos- responde el ser con apariencia de pavo real.

Marinette alegre les dice –los vamos a sacar de aquí, Adrien ven! Necesito tu ayuda-

La señora sorprendida por el nombre les dice –mi hijo ¿está aquí? –

Chat un poco nervioso se muestra ante la señora y esta dice –este no es mi hijo, Aléjate, de seguro que trabajas para ella- tomando a Marinette.

El felino no sabe qué hacer y no puede ni hablar, lo que hace es caer al suelo y sollozar.

Marinette tratando de zafarse para consolar a Adrien –señora no lo puede ver él es un joven príncipe y su nombre es Adrien, por favor suélteme y la liberaremos de esta prisión, por favor.

La señora accede pero le dice –cuida a esa bestia-

Marinette trata de calmar a Chat –por favor ayuda a la señora que está atrapada-

Chat asienta con la cabeza, se desvenda la mano y usa su poder para liberar a la señora, esta se queda sorprendida por lo que acaba de ver y va corriendo hacia Marinette.

-Tranquila no hace daño pero me puede decir su nombre- dice la joven tratando de darle confianza.

-Mi-mi n-nombre es, Miranda de Agreste-

El joven al oír eso se queda sorprendido y voltea a verla detenidamente y no puede creer lo que es su madre la que llevaba desaparecida. Se venda rápidamente la mano y corre a abrazarla.

La señora asustada por la reacción de este, ve que de verdad tiene emociones y le empieza acariciar la cabeza mirando sus extrañas orejas y Adrien siente que puede hablar y le dice:

-Ooh madre no reconoces a tu hijo que dejaste cuando tenía solo 6 años- mirándola a los ojos.

Miranda lo ve pero no puede reconocerlo a simple vista ya que media parte de su cara luce como la de un gato pero le ve los ojos a un que hayan cambiado, esta puede ver la dulzura y tristeza que proyectan y lo abraza y dice – has cambiado mucho- sonriendo dulcemente

Marinette no puede más y empieza a llorar de emoción al ver esa escena tan conmovedora…


	15. Midnight Dark

**Midnight Dark**

Marinette se seca las lágrimas y les dice -armaremos una fogata aquí- sonriendo, -no es mala idea- dice Nooroo

La joven se va a buscar ramas y troncos y deja solo a Miranda y Adrien, mientras que ellos conversan y Plagg le pregunta a la señora:

-¿Qué hace una dama como usted en el bosque y como sobrevivió 10 años?-

-Toda la culpa tiene esa hechicera oscura llamada Midnight Dark, que me atrapo y me encerró en esta parte de su _reino oscuro_ \- cuenta la señora mientras que acaricia a su hijo y le dice –siempre te imagine como un minino- sonriendo.

-El joven salta y le dice yo ya soy mayor y esto no es gracioso- un poco serio pero triste por lo que ha tenido que pasar.

Su madre lo mira y se ríe pero ay alguien que ve por los ojos de Miranda y es Midnight Dark la que esta oculta en su reino de oscuridad y aprovecha el trato que hiso para tener más sirvientes.

-Necesito más sirvientes para concretar con mi plan, bien hecho Lila, joven semilla oscura, atraeré a este joven y con su poder de destrucción dominare cualquier lugar del mundo- esta se ríe que casi se puede fuera de su fortaleza.

Marinette y Tikki regresan, encienden la fogata y saca lo poco de mermelada de fruta que le queda y empieza a repartir a todos pero Adrien no quiere:

-Me voy a dormir no soporto este dolor- se va cogiendo se la cabeza.

La joven le sigue –espera gatito- le toca la frente y siente que está caliente, pero este reacciona de una forma muy brusca que le asusta a su madre pero no mucho a Marinette.

-Lo siento solo estoy cansado- se va y se sube a un árbol.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene? ¿Por qué actuó así?- confundida y asustada pregunta Miranda.

-Tal vez el hechizo le esté ocasionando esto y lo haga tomar la personalidad de una bestia o algo así- menciona Tikki.

-Como puede ser posible esto, si pareciera que se estuviera normalizando- dice la joven

-Lo mejor será descansar y seguir con nuestro recorrido mañana- dice wayzz.

¿Qué? – sorprendida Miranda

-tenemos que encontrar a Midnight para acabar con el problema de Adrien- dice Tikki

-se van a enfrentar a ella, podrán- Miranda con un poco de temor.

-Jajaja como si van a poder conmigo, solo hay un poder en el mundo que puede conmigo, a menos que ellos lo consigan, mmmm, mejor sigo con mi plan y traigo a joven confundido- dice Midnight al ver lo que pasa. –Ven minino, sigo la luz- riendo.

-Noo Adrien no vayas- le dice Plagg

Grrrrrrr, déjame Plagg- Adrien golpea a Plagg se va corriendo.

…


	16. La bestia se libera

Marinette y Miranda se encuentran conversando cuando es cuchan un grito tan fuerte que más parecia un rugido y de pronto plagg llega -me alegro de encontrarlas- (agitado)

Marinette -que pasa ? Y donde está Adrien-

Plagg -no lo se bien me empujó y se fue corriendo-

Ohh no - no puede ser , está cerca - dice Tikki

Que cosa di ? - preguntan confundidos

Midnight Dark está cerca - dice Tikki con algo de temor y Marinette le responde - puedes sentir la energía de ella o de Adrien ?

Siii vamos - dice Tikki señalando la dirección.

Los dos seres van con la joven y ella se encuentra algo preocupada casi apunto de las lágrimas porque el grito que escucho la tiene confundida pero a la cercanía ven como una silueta que se parece a Adrien pero no parecía ya que se voltea y sus ojos no mostraban su interior si no como eran como el de una bestia que tenía el deseo de acabar con el que está enfrente.

A-adri-en estas bien ?- dice Marinette algo temerosa

Adrien ellos te quieren hacer daño , tienes que usar tu _cataclyns_ sobre ellos dice la persona que lo controla

Marinette alejateeee- dice Miranda con una rama en las manos -alejate bestia , no le harás nada -

Adrien levanta la mano y le rasguña el brazo a su madre y Midnight hace que Adrien recobre el conocimiento sólo para hacerlo sufrir .

Nooooo que hecho m-madre - alargando su mano para tacarla pero esta responde de forma brusca -alejate , largate de aquí- dice Miranda algo dolida.

Adrien no puede creer lo que escucha y se va llorando y de pronto olle una voz en su cabeza que le dice -vennnn , siguemeee y serás feliz de nuevo. ...

Continuara


	17. La oscuridad se libera dentro de Chat

Adrien sollozando -porque mi madre me hizo esto, quisiera que se acabe esto- y de nuevo escucha la voz -yo puedo solucionar tu problema con tan solo que tú lo desees-

En-enserio puedes hacer eso- dice Adrien secándose la cara

Siiiii solo tienes que acercarte a mi hogar, ven, yo te guiare- le dice Dark

Brillándole los ojos de Adrien empieza a correr hacia la trampa.

Marinette busca su canasta donde hay una tela con la que venda el brazo de Miranda que se encuentra lastimada en gran parte incluso la azabache tiene miedo de que la señora pierda el brazo, pero Tikki le recuerda que puede usar su varita para curarla pero para usar ese poder la va a dejar cansada ya que extrae parte de su energía vital de Marinette, pero igual decide usar aquel poder e inmediatamente cae al suelo pero Miranda se levanta.

Adrien llega a la fortaleza de Midnight pero se asombra ya que es totalmente oscura pero por la visión felina que tiene puede adentrarse en la oscuridad que lo cubre , en eso ve una luz acogedora y se acerca y ve la silueta de una mujer que le dice - por fin llegaste , es un alivio -

T-tu eres- y Midnight le tapa la boca y lo hace dormir y lo pone encadena, pero este sigue dormido.

Marinette despierta y sus amigos se encuentran a su lado y ve a Miranda que está llorando, Sapphire y Tikki la está consolando Plagg, Wayzz y Nooroo algo temeroso se encuentran planeando un plan de cómo llegar a Midnight.

La joven se levanta toma su varita y -vamos todos a confrontar a Dark, para acabar con el sufrimiento de Adrien/Chat Noir.

Sus cinco pequeños amigos que destellan una luz imparable van a la cabeza y siguiéndolos van Marinette y Miranda.

-Ay minino tonto, por tu deseo vas hacer mi guardián pero que tengo que llamar a un refuerzo- Midnight decide llamar a su hija, Lila.

- _Lila ven a lo profundo del bosque, a tu antiguo hogar-_ y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llega y le reclama a su verdadera madre-Porque me haces esto, me estaba preparando para un baile que iba a ver- (algo engreída)

-No te olvides a quien le estás hablando, te puedo desaparecer con tan solo mover la mano- le responde Dark

-Okey, pero para que me trajist... ohhh, no puede ser, lo atrapaste,-dice Lila con algo de asombro mirando a Adrien que se encuentra dormido.

-Si no fue difícil, es un gato incompetente, pero tú me tienes que ayudar ya que tú lo hechizaste y tú puedes convertirlo por completo – dice Midnight.

-Claro no es problema- dice Lila

Y ambas lanza el hechizo para que Adrien se convierta totalmente en Chat Noir, este despierta y con gran dolor da un grito que luego se transforma en un rugido, las cadenas que lo sostenían se rompen y cae al piso, tratándose de parar pero no puede y Midnight lo toma del cuello y le dice ahora tú me vas a servir y soplando sobre él una polilla morada , lo suelta y con su pata trata de limpiarse los ojos pero ve que a lo lejos ay seis destellos de colores.

-Ocúltate hasta que yo te llame- dice Midnight y piensa -por fin llegaron los que van a buscar lo que necesito- jajajaja – sonriendo ve como llegan los amigos de Chat. …

 _CONTINUARA_


	18. Triste encuentro

-Entra tu sola con Tikki, nosotros nos quedamos cuidando Miranda- dice Plagg a Marinette.

L a joven ingresa sujetando su varita con fuerza, Tikki la ve y dice –Tranquila, todo va a salir bien-

Bienvenidas que es lo que buscan o a quien – dice Dark sonriendo frente a ellas.

-Parece que tú ya lo sabes, porque nos preguntas- dice Marinette convincente.

A pues claro que lo es más miren, Chat, ven aquí, - dice Midnight mientras que el joven convertido en una bestia se acerca caminado sobre sus dos piernas y con la cabeza abajo pero la levanta y al ver a Marinette se pone de cuatro patas y corre hacia ella, joven al ver a su amigo así empieza a llorar y le acaricia su cabeza, mirándole a los ojos le dice –pero que es lo que te han hecho, mi querido _chaton,_ esa bruja las va a pagar-

Lila se acerca y alargando su mano le dice al joven –ven aquí y has lo que te digo- Chat para sus orejas y se acerca a ellas, y Midnight le dice a Marinette -si tú quieres volver a ver a tu amigo tienes que traer al jefe de la _colmena_ y el de la _jauría_ pero antes del tercer amanecer si no lo haces, adiós gato,- y esta se ríe desafiantemente.

-No dejare que eso pase, vamos Chat, ven – Marinette no puede creer que no responda a su vos.

-Él no te nota, pero tengo que decir que su mente es muy fuerte porque él quiere correr hacia ti, pero no lo dejare, él es mío ahora- y se ríe Lila.

-Nooo chat, no hagas caso a lo que te diga ella, no dejes que te controle- dice Marinette tratando de no llorar, entonces la mente de Adrien se libera por un rato de Lila pero inmediatamente esta lo vuelve atrapar haciendo que el joven golpee a Marinette y la bote al suelo y este reacciona y corre hacia detrás de la fortaleza donde rompe ramas y troncos para que el mismo se encierre y no pueda hacer daño a nadie y lanzado gemidos se queda atrapado y dentro de si sufre y llora.

Marinette se levanta con lágrimas en los ojos le dice desafiante a Midnight –no dejare que vuelvas a lastimar a Adrien – levanta la varita y este irradia una luz tan fuerte que debilita a Dark y a su hija, -volveré con la solución y acabare contigo y se va con Tikki.

-Madre segura de lo que estás haciendo, porque ese poder también puede acabar contigo- dice Lila algo preocupada por sí misma.

-Claro que puede acabar conmigo pero, yo sé cómo usarlo- dice Midnight sabiendo de lo que está haciendo. …

 _CONTINUARA_


	19. Viajando 1

**Viaje 1:** La joven sale de la fortaleza con lágrimas en los ojos y Tikki tratando de seguirle el paso pero Marinette no puede con la impotencia y el temor de no llegar a cumplir la misión porque sabe que algo le puede suceder a su amigo, entonces en su mente se empieza a decir.

-que es lo que me pasa porque me preocupo por el si no es nada mío y apenas lo conozco y estoy haciendo esto sin motivo alguno, no debo pensar en lo negativo (suspira) me tengo que apresurar el tiempo se acaba no debo dejar que la oscuridad gane en especial la que está dentro de mí – iba tan rápido que ni se dio cuenta de quien esta adelante y se choca con Miranda, empujándola al piso.

-ay niña debes tener más cuidado- mientras que Marinette le da la mano para levantarla y secándose la cara con la otra –es que no mire por donde iba, jijij –

Y Miranda al verla le dice –otra vez llorando porque, ¿Qué te dijo Midnight? –

-Descuida lo vamos a lograr pero tenemos que ir a la a donde se encuentra el jefe de la jauría y mm el de la colmena- Marinette tratando de hacer memoria.

Sapphire algo temerosa dice – al jefe de la colmena del norte y al jefe de la jauría del sur mmmmhhhh va a estar difícil-

Tikki chocando sus manos dice – pero claro, como no me acorde esos dos están en enemistad, si va a estar difícil-

Plagg pensativo – alguien se recuerda él porque?

-silencio-

-Aaaaa verdad- dice Wayzz -esos dos eran amigos pero el jefe de la colmena le pidió ayuda a los de la jauría pero estos no le dieron la ayuda y como la colmena proveía alimento a la jauría, una cosa paso a la otra y se separaron-

Y Marinette decidida – tendremos que juntar a los amigos de nuevo a donde primero?

-mejor al norte es más cerca- dice Nooroo

Todos empiezan el viaje pero estaba más cerca de lo que creían a unas tres kilómetros de su viaje ven un cartel que dice –prohibido el paso de los Volpes-

Marinette confundida le pregunta a sus amigos –se nota que están en enemistad-

Deciden entrar, la puerta por la que pasan es como un portal que las encoje a Marinette y Miranda, luego que pasan se da cuenta lo que pasó y se miran sorprendidas ya que pueden volar y viene la jefa de la colmena su nombre Friin

-pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí-si son mis viejas amigas- volando a darle un abrazo a sus amigos

Y Tikki pregunta- ¿qué le paso al jefe?

-aaa mi padre se retiró jijiji y me cedió su puesto y me dijo que no intentara locuras jijii- dice Frinn

Todos pensativos y Wayzz pregunta ¿Por qué?

-bueno ustedes recuerdan que yo era amiga de Trixx pero con la separación y q ella se volvió jefa de su manada mmm bueno no sé qué se podría hacer.

-espera espera ambas son jefas y eran amigas entonces pueden solucionar el conflicto dando el ejemplo de su amistad- dice Marinette

-Podría ser, pero tú quién eres?- dice Frinn

\- Mi nombre es Marinette Dupain Cheng, y mi amiga es Miranda- y respondiendo con una pequeña reverencia.

-Bueno ya conociéndolas y sabiendo tu idea creo que si podemos lograr la paz por ambos bandos- dice Frinn

Con vos de mando - entonces partiremos ahora para solucionar el conflicto- interrumpiéndola una de sus sirvientes -pero su señoria quien se quedara a cargo-

Mmm pues mi segundo al mando osea tu- le dice Frinn con un guiño.

Los siete parten al sur en busca de la jefa de la jauría…

 _CONTINUARA_


	20. Viajando 2

ya se hacía de noche a sí que decidieron acampar hasta el amanecer también porque no vala hacer de que algunos guardianes los ataquen.

Llegan como a una madriguera que también es como un portal que los encoje Frinn sabe lo que pasaría si ven a alguien de la colmena en ese lugar así que se cubre y van a ver a la jefa Trixx.

Trixx saluda a todas pero se detiene cuando ve la mano de su ex amiga y la mira por debajo de la capucha y le dice vengan y entran al cuarto de la jefa y le quita la capucha a Frinn y le dice – ¿cómo entraste sin que te vieran?-

-a puesss oculta jiji- dice Frinn con una sonrisa

-eres casi igual de imprudente cuando eras niña- le dice Trixx dándole un abrazo.

Entonces llega un guardián y ve lo que pasa y piensa que la jefa está siendo atacada pero antes de que llame a sus compañeros, Trixx le dice –altoooo la tregua se termina ve afuera y diles que vuelve la amistad entre los volpes y la colmena- el guardia sin más se retira a proclamar la noticia.

Todos se sientan pero Frinn cuestionando - ¿Por qué? ¿Después de tiempo nos vienen a visitar y hacen que se acabe la tregua además vienen con dos visitantes desconocidas?-

Marinette respetuosamente – señoritas disculpen la interrupción pero más que todo yo venía ante ustedes para solucionar el problema de mi amigo o más bien su hechizo-

Tikki interviniendo – por la culpa del hechizo el joven puede hasta morir-

-Y quien es la responsable – dice Trixx

-No sé si acordaran la batalla de hace tiempo con Midnight Dark, bueno ella es- dice Plagg

-Si recuerdo algo fue justo antes de la enemistad incluso mandamos a Dark a lo más profundo del bosque- dice Frinn

¿Y cómo lo hicieron? Digo ¿Cómo la detuvieron? – Dice Marinette-

-Fue difícil pero espera voy por el libro- dice Trixx volando hacia su mini-biblioteca -si aquí esta lo voy a resumir, _la única formar de destruir la oscuridad es uniendo a los siete guardianes y su luz, las luces se tienen que reunir en un punto._ Mmmm pero como –

-Claro ustedes son los guardianes y ustedes contraatacaron a Dark- dice Marinette descubriendo lo leído.

-Entonces quieres que te ayudemos a solucionar ese problema?- dice Frinn algo dudosa

-Por favor se los pido por el bien de todos porque si Midnight desaparece ya no habrá más problemas acerca de ella- y siendo interrumpida Marinette ve que Miranda cae y se levanta como un títere y empieza a hablar -ya veo que ustedes han encontrado mi pedido pero aun que tengan la solución en sus manos no saben cómo usarlo ya que la última vez casi destruyen todo su hogar- riéndose al final y dejando caer a Miranda al suelo, Marinette va a ver como se encuentra y esta despierta diciendo que se encuentra bien, la joven se levanta diciendo –es por esto y más que debemos acabar con Midnight de una vez (calmándose) así que me ¿ayudan?- terminando de hablar y extendiendo su mano esperando la respuesta de sus amigos, todos juntan las manos como signo de apoyo entre todos

 _CONTINUARA ..._


	21. Derrotando a la oscuridad

Los siete seres junto a Marinette y Miranda van a la fortaleza de Dark para darle fin pero Midnight atreves de los ojos de Miranda estaba viendo todo lo que pasaba y empezó a atraer a Chat para que este a su lado y Lila a su diestra –no dejare que una niña me desafié a un encuentro en donde me haga gastar tiempo- dice algo enojada Midnight, Lila tratando de controlar a la bestia pero no puede hasta que tome su mente.

El hechizo del joven se hacía más fuerte conforme oscurecía y le provocaba más dolor hasta que da un fuerte grito que asusta a Midnight y esta le dice a su hija –controla a tu mascota-

Marinette a pesar dela distancia puede escucharlo y empieza a correr a donde se encuentra su amigo y todos proceden a seguirla llega y mira que la puerta de la fortaleza de Midnight está abierta de par en par y Marinette con voz desafiante llama a Midnight para enfrentarla, esta procede a salir con su hija y de la nada crea un ejército de sombras que la acompaña Marinette tiene miedo pero trata de no demostrarlo y dice –amigos protejan a Miranda- Trixx le da una de sus espadas para que se pueda defender entonces Midnight dice –me darás los elementos que necesito a buenas o malas ¡Prepárense para atacar ¡- y Marinette responde –no lo hare! Si tengo que pelear para defender a mis amigos y rescatar a uno de tus manos lo hare!-

Entonces Midnight da la orden y le dice a Lila –controla la mente de la bestia y que valla directamente hacia la azabache-

Lila responde –Como digas madre- con una sonrisa en la cara

Marinette trata de hacer lo que puede pero se recuerda de las palabras que dijo Trixx, procede a levantar su varita y de esta empieza a salir una luz y la esfera que tenía se empieza a abrir y gritando ella ¡Yo seré la PROTADORA DE LA LUZ! Entonces su siete amigos guardianes al oírla van a hacia ella e ingresan a la varita Tikki le dice antes de ingresar –tienes que usar bien tu poder ya que solo tienes un tiro- entonces Marinette se empieza a elevar todos miran hacia arriba y las sombras empiezan a desaparecer y Midnight se empieza a debilitar junto a su hija, Marinette aprovecha el momento y hace una grieta en el suelo para mandar al inframundo a Dark junto su hija, Midnight es absorbida pero su hija gritando con desespero - ¡PORFAVOR noo quiero ir , puedo cambiar!- Marinette se compadece y la toma de la mano –confió en ti no me defraudes - , el agujero se cierra y la joven corre asía su amigo para ver cómo se encontraba entonces oye a Lila riéndose fuertemente –terminare contigo gato, ya que no puedes ser mío- creando una lanza apuntando hacia la bestia sin poderse para , Marinette ve lo que está a punto de pasar y corre Lila lo lanza y procede a huir , la joven de un salto y volviendo a la normalidad recibe el ataque de Lila y cae a lado de la bestia que se levanta y empieza a ver sus manos y tocándose la cabeza se da cuenta que ya no es Chat Noir si no que volvió a ser Adrien Agreste y ve Marinette que esta tendida en el suelo a lado suyo, Adrien toma Marinette en sus brazos y empieza a llorar pidiéndole que responda , la joven abre los ojos y le mira diciendo- al final rompí tu hechizo minino- con una sonrisa y acariciando el rostro del joven que da dormida y su corazón deja de latir el joven da un grito de impotencia al ver que su amiga fallece en sus brazos , Miranda y los guardianes van a su encuentro, al ver la escena que era difícil de creer se quiebran.

Adrien a un con Marinette en sus brazos dice –que llegaste a ver en mí, si yo era un desconocido ante tus ojos, porque te sacrificaste por mí- sollozando…

CONTINUARA…


	22. Origen de LadyDark

Miranda toca el hombro de su hijo y le dice -es mejor que nos vallamos, debemos dejar dormir en paz a Marinette y Adrien no sabía cómo controlar este sentimiento así que solo le responde a su madre –madre solo un rato-

Miranda y Adrien empiezan a elaborar como una casita de palos y troncos y en el medio una cama de piedras lisas y dejan ay reposada el cuerpo de Marinette y proceden a ir se Adrien con la varita de luz y los siete guardianes Frinn dice –esto debe ser una victoria pero la siento como una derrota-

Trixx responde –te doy la razón amiga, ella nos unió - con lágrimas en sus ojos

Tikki siendo apoyada por Plagg dice –ahora, no me quiero olvidar de mi amiga-

-No, nunca nos vamos a olvidar de ella, ella se encuentra en nuestros corazones y mente y no hay motivo para olvidarla- dice Adrien algo triste.

A lo lejos ven una carretera y corren así a allí en eso pasa un carruaje que llevaba heno y Adrien corre así a el conductor y le pide si les puede llevar al reino de Paris, el conductor los ve sorprendidos y accede a la petición , así todos se demorarían dos días en llegar, mientras que Midnight a un seguía viva debajo de la tierra y dice –necesito salir de este agujero mmm pero como, (pensativa) pues claro usare un nuevo títere- de un árbol hace que salga una mariposa oscura con un poder oscuro así la mariposa va en busca de la víctima y es Marinette.

La joven se encontraba en coma solo que en aquel tiempo no sabían que era eso y por aquel motivo dejaron a Mari.

La mariposa que había lanzado Midnight se posa en la frente de Marinette, de pronto esta despierta y se levanta, mira el lugar que fue perforado por Lila y ve que de apoco desaparece, sorprendida dice –q-quien está haciendo esto?-

Midnight alterando su voz –niña no puedo revelar mi identidad pero te digo que te puedo ayudar a vengarte-

Marinette -¿venganza? ¿Por qué me vengaría?-

Midnight –yo puedo ver más de lo que tú ves y pude ver que el joven al que tú tenías afecto no te quería realmente, te sacrificaste por alguien que no conocías y para que, para que resultaras herida-

Marinette –el, tú me dices que él no me amaba- algo pensativa

Midnight –pues claro si él te amaba te debió de llevar y no dejarte aquí sola para que las bestias del bosque te tragaran y eso no es todo su padre logro atrapar a tus padres y los encerró-

Marinette preocupada –mi-mis padres, no ahora que puedo hacer?- desesperada

Midnight –tranquila yo te ayudare incluso te daré poderes para que los puedas salvar pero solo te pido una cosa-

Marinette accede y le dice ¿qué es lo que pides?

-Pues algo que no te costara mucho- dice Midnight tomando el control de la mente de Marinette, pero está retorciendo de dolor.

Midnight –ahora tú serás mi títere- transformándola en La Dama de la oscuridad o LadyDark, se para y con una sonrisa y su mirada totalmente diferente dice –me vengare de todos los Agreste- arranca una rama del árbol más cercano y lo convierte en un cetro, con un salto alcanza el cielo y se dirige al castillo donde está el Rey Gabriel Agreste que justo en ese momento estaba hablando con Chloe Burjeouis.

Mientras que Miranda, Adrien y los guardianes estaban viajando ven el destello de oscuridad que se dirigía volando hacia el reino, todos sorprendidos le dicen al conductor que se apresure lo más que pueda.

Marinette llega y expulsando a los guardias se dirige al gran salón…

 _CONTINUARA_...


	23. Una sorpresa se acerca

-Pues miren quienes están aquí veo que sabe que su hijo va a venir y ya le está arreglando su boda con esta- alzando su cetro y atrapando a los soldados con enredaderas.

LadyDark/Marinette -¿Dónde ESTA MIS PADRES?- apuntando al rey y tomando a Chloe dentro de una jaula de espinas.

Gabriel –están en prisión y parece que usted es su hija la que secuestro a mi hijo según la señorita Burjeouis-

Entonces Marinette va hacia donde esta Chloe – te juro que te mataría por meterte con mis padres pero te dejare para después- sujetando a Chloe del cuello y soltándola.

Gabriel –tengo que decir que no esperaba que fuera este tipo de persona- desenvainando su espada.

LadyDark –enserio usted es gracioso (riendo) cree que puede hacer frente.

El Rey lanza el primer ataque y la Dama atrapa el impacto y lo empuja entonces empieza una confrontación entre ambos, Gabriel llama a más de sus soldados pero para LadyDark es pan comido –enserio crees derrotarme-

Enredaderas con espinas salen del suelo atrapando a todos y LadyDark toma al rey y lo encierra en una jaula. Va en busca de sus padres al calabozo –padres donde están- y unas voces dice –AQUIII hija eres tu?-

LadyDark asomándose por las rejas –padres soy yo- sus padres con asombro y Sabine dice – tu-tú no eres mi hija, desconocida, apártate de nosotros-

La joven oscura dice –no me reconocerán pero igual los voy a liberar-

Sus padres salen la ven y se disponen a huir pensando que esa joven les va hacer daño.

Lady –ya los atrapare después, ahora donde me quede, así voy a esperar que lleguen- se va al trono del rey y transforma a Chloe en una avecilla amarilla.

Después de un largo dia llegan Miranda, Adrien y los guardianes –PORFIN LLEGARON – dice LadyDark atrapando a Miranda junto al rey para que solo se vean pero no se acerquen entre ambos y tomando a Adrien y trayéndolo frene a ella.

Lady –Pero miren el gato volvió que vienes hacer aquí- recostada en el trono

Adrien –Midnight? Espera Marinette no te había llevado al inframundo?-

Lady –enserio eres ciego ni te das cuenta de con quien estás hablando-

Adrien –MARINETTE! Cuanto me alegra verte bien, pe-pero como estás viva-

Lady -¡CALLATE! Tú me dejaste para morir sola ni siquiera pensaste que a un estaba viva (con una lagrima pero de inmediato desaparece) y por las puras me sacrifique por un desconocido pero ahora tú vas a morir para que yo pueda volver- extendiendo su cetro y apuntando a hacia Adrien –descansa-

Adrien huye de la habitación y se dirige a un cuarto secreto que él y su padre sabe –ahora que hago Marinette quiere matarme- sujetando sus cabellos de desesperación –incluso tengo que liberar a mis padres-

Tikki –lo siento, Marinette está siendo controlada por Midnight-

Adrien -¿QUEEEE? COMO ES POSIBLE?-

Plagg –si a pesar de estar en el inframundo a un tiene sus poderes y le ha transmitido eso a Marinette-

Adrien –debemos detenerla, usemos las luces-

Plagg –estas consiente de soportar el poder, a mí me pareció increíble de que Marinette; una simple mortal; haya soportado una gran cantidad de poder y además eso te puede transformar-

Adrien –ella se sacrificó por mí, es hora de que yo lo haga por ella…

 _CONTINUARA_ …


	24. Todo era un cuento

Aviso: Para que logren entender XD _Hechizo de luna_ es un cuento que se encontraba contando Marinette a su hija Emma :D _el fin está a la vuelta_

Adrien accede a correr el riesgo alza la varita y….

(Suena el celular) Marinette se levanta y va por su celular a contestar y dice –Hola Adrien 3 , a qué hora llegas?

Emma –Mamá continúa con el cuento- algo inquieta

Marinette diciéndole con una seña que espere un rato mientras sale de la habitación en eso ingresa Adrien Jr. Y le pregunta ¿Qué paso?

Emma –mamá me estaba contando un cuento :)

Adrien Jr. –no estas grande para eso-

(Emma tiene 8 años y Adrien Jr. Tiene 10)

Emma –claro que no, además esta interesante y no sé porque en el cuento aparecen ellos, bueno a mí me parece raro-

Adrien Jr. –bueno me quedare para escuchar de que se trata (jalando un almohadón)

Emma –shhhhhh Tikki está durmiendo con su galleta-

Adrien Jr. –Plagg está en mi bolsillo y ni siente que estoy despierto jiji-

Entra Marinette al cuarto diciendo –miren quien llego- señalando a Adrien

Adrien Jr. y Emma se levantan y de un brinco tumban a Adrien diciendo –Papá-

Adrien –y que estaban haciendo?-

Emma –Mamá me estaba contando un cuento y luego vino este (señalando a su hermano)

AJr –es que por lo que me conto suena interesante-

Los padres se ríen entonces Adrien le dice a Marinette en susurro –le estas contando _Hechizo de Luna_ \- Marinette responde que sí.

Adrien –entonces Mari continua ;) –

Marinette estaba por continuar pero en eso escucha que alguien golpea la puerta Adrien va abrir y los kwami estaban a punto de empujar así que cuando abren se van de largo y se estrellan contra la pared Wayzz y Nooroo todos sorprendidos y Adrien les dice ¿Qué paso?

Wayzz -alguien nos ayuda tenemos que conseguir bocadillos Frinn y Trixx se lo comieron todo- (Frinn,Trixx,Wayzz Nooro se encontraban viendo una película en la sala y en una pijamada)

Adrien –ok yo voy ustedes continúen yo ya vuelvo-

Emma y AJr –mamá continuaaa, por favor-

Marinette –bueno además ya nos acercamos al final-

Emma –que rápido :( -

Marinette –ok seguimos-(narrando)

Adrien levanta la varita y diciendo –YO SOY EL PORTADOR DE LA LUZ-

Todos los guardianes ingresan y sin querer lo transforman de blanco con una cola y orejas felinas y Adrien –enserio OHHH VAMOS! –

Levitando se acerca hacia Marinette y le dice –enserio piensas que no te llegue a amar?

Lady –si- convencida de su respuesta

Adrien –No eso no es cierto- acercándose a ella y tomándola y le da un beso. –eso muestra el amor que yo te tengo, sé que estas hay tu corazón a un late, ahora te siento fría pero a un puede volver tu calor, por favor Marinette VUELVEEEEEEEE A MIIIII –

LadyDark reacciona y –Adrien (apunto de las lágrimas) que he hecho- en eso Midnight vuelve a la mente de Marinette –tu eres mi marioneta HARAS LO QUE YO DIGA –

Retomando el control de Marinette –yo te destruireee!-

Adrien empieza escuchar una voz de la varita y esa voz es de Plagg que le dice –tienes que lanzar un rayo de luz purificador-

Adrien –que pero como rayos lo voy hacer?-

Plagg –tienes que controlarte y tu corazón debe estar estable, tú puedes –

Lady – ¿dónde estás? Tengo que destruirte luego a tus padres o primero empiezo por ellos, sería un buen plan-

Adrien –no te dejare que lo hagas mi amada (apuntando con la varita hacia ella) – en esooo (tocan la puerta)

AJr –papá porque eres tan cruel ahhhh –

Adrien –a pues vine a escuchar la historia ;)-

Marinette –claro siéntate mi pequeño niño jiji-

¡SIENTATE PAPA RAPIDO! Dicen sus hijos reclamando.

Marinette – ok retomando la historia…

Adrien calmando su corazón dispara y la luz le da en el corazón y la luz de expande haciendo que la mariposa oscura se fuera pero la luz la atrapa y la destruye y se crea un vórtice Adrien volviendo a la normalidad corre para sujetar a Marinette mientras que ve lo que pasa los siete guardianes son absorbidos diciendo ¡VOLVEREMOOOOOSSS! NO SE PREOCUPEN! Y así dando origen a los kwami ya que viajaron miles de años atrás para crear con algunas partes de las varita unas joyas que luego serían llamados los **_Miraculous,_** Adrien ve el escenario que estaba casi destruido y ve que de apoco vuelve a la normalidad y Marinette queda dormida en sus brazos y aparecen sus padres .

Sabine –mi hija, dulzura que te paso-

Tom tomando a su hija en brazos –a donde la llevamos-

Gabriel manda a llamar a su asistente –Nathalie ordena una habitación para la joven y para sus padres – Miranda se levanta y abraza a su amado esposo y Gabriel responde al abrazo llorando porque se volvió a encontrar con su amada.

Adrien –apresurémonos llevemos a Marinette a dentro-

Ingresan a la habitación Alya aparece corriendo y entra con Nathalie y Sabine para cambiarle de ropa a Marinette y curar las heridas que tenía.

Marinette queda recostada en la cama y salen las demás y Adrien pregunta si puede entrar a verla y Nathalie accede pero le dice que se cambie ya que ella debe estar en un ambiente totalmente limpio porque la herida se ha vuelto a abrir Adrien va y se cambia y ingresa a la habitación y se arrodilla frente a la cama de Marinette tomando su mano que justo de ambos se encontraba vendada.

Adrien –Marinette ahora sé que tú estas viva y solo te encuentras dormida, te quiero obligar pero espero que despiertes pronto no quiero estar solo ya que por tu eres la razón por lo que estoy vivo (empezando a llorar) tú me salvaste y ahora no se si te logre salvar (sollozando y bajando la cabeza) – de pronto se quedó dormido y Marinette va abriendo sus ojos.

Marinette –A-Adrien que hago a-aquí, y p-porque estas durmiendo así-

Adrien –despertando de golpe y ¡MARINETTE! ESTAS DESPIERTA – y de paso despertando a sus padres de Marinette, Miranda que también estaba ayudando a cuidarla se alegra junto con Alya, Adrien la abraza con sumo cuidado y llora a su lado y Marinette le dice - ¿Por qué lloras mi gatito? Si estoy bien y me voy a recuperar gracias a ti.

Ambos alegres pero delicados se ven y Adrien le da un beso en la frente a Marinette y se miran con dulzura.

Fin del cuento.

Emma – aahh que tierno e intrigante

AJr – estuvo bonito :)

Y Adrien les dice -ya es momento de que duerman Marinette tu acurruca a Emma y yo Adrien Jr. – sujetando la mano de su hijo.

Entonces Emma y Marinette se quedan solas y Emma le pregunta – mamá ¿eso paso de verdad?

Marinette – de verdad no lo sé es un recuerdo que tenemos yo y Adrien pero creo que es un cuento antiguo sobre el origen de los kwami- pensativa y le dice –bueno mi niña es hora que duermas – sonriéndole y dándole un beso en la frente…

 _CONTINUARA_ …


	25. Aclaracion

Después de que Adrien y Marinette se fueran a dormir y los kwamis de la pijamada también.

Adrien Jr. va a la habitación de Emma y esta se levanta asustada y dice -ahhhhhhhh ¿qué viene?- Y Adrien le dice –shhhhhh todos están durmiendo debemos guardar silencio-

Emma – ok ok , bueno dime para que has venido-

Adrien – mmmmm no te parece raro que ellos se han los personajes del cuente incluyendo los kwamis-

Emma – bueno si pero a veces se te puede idear un historia donde tú seas el personaje –

Adrien – para ser de 8 tienes un buen razonamiento, el hecho que ambos lo recuerden, es raro para mí-

Emma – bueno ay te doy la razón ya se ay despertar a los kwamis y que nos aclaren el misterio- :D

Ambos hermanos bajan a la sala donde los 5 kwamis están durmiendo (Sapphire se introdujo mas tarde a la pijamada) entonces Adrien agarra el cojín donde estaban y van a su cuarto de Emma en silencio.

Llegan a la habitación y Adrien deja caer el cojín al piso y los 5 kwami se levantan de golpe Sapphire se esconde detrás de Emma, Nooroo igual, Trixx y Frinn se ponen a la defensiva Wayzz dice –donde está el villano?-

Y los hermanos les dicen que guarden silencio si no los va a descubrir, todos se calman y Adrien pregunta ¿Qué saben del cuento Hechizo de luna?

Los kwami se miran y no saben qué hacer y Wayzz dice –seguros que quieren saber la verdad p… (Interrumpido)-

Emma -¿es algo malo?

Nooroo – no pero tienen que mantenerlo en secreto, sus padres no tienen que saber la verdad a si solo lo recuerden como un sueño.

Adrien –ok – (haciendo una promesa)

Todos se sientan, los kwamis en el centro para que puedan contra, Wayzz narra: Todo inicia cuando sus padres tenían 16 años, como en la historia, ellos ya habían descubierto sus identidades y derrotado a Hawk Moth, pero el maestro Fu ya se sentía cansado y que pronto iba a dejar este mundo entonces tenía dos opciones para los prodigios que era dejar a cargo a los siguientes Ladybug y Chat Noir (Marinette y Adrien) o esconderlos donde nadie supiera, entonces me mando a mí y a Nooroo a buscar a los portadores de Tikki y Plagg, ambos vinieron transformados para que nadie supiera, luego el maestro Fu dijo que se quitaran los prodigios, Marinette se preocupó y dijo –no lo hare Tikki va a desaparecer – el maestro le dijo que no pasaría nada y hace que salgan Nooroo, Trixx y Frinn.

Marinette y Adrien se recuestan en el piso sin sus prodigios el Maestro hace que cierren los ojos y usando a los cuatro kwamis hace de que entren a una fantasía donde ellos verían algunos de sus temores y esperanzas, fortalezas y debilidades, Tikki y Plagg solo miraron lo que pasaba.

Emma –y como sabían lo que estaban soñando?-

Nooroo –bueno, uno seria que por la antenita de Wayzz proyectaba los pensamientos de los combinados y que después nos contaron todo.

Adrien –y ¿Por qué no lo recuerdan?

Trixx –el maestro nos dijo que eso era una prueba era ver si estaban listos para asumir la responsabilidad y como no podíamos borrarle la mente por que quedaría daños solo lo convertimos a una fantasía.

Emma -¿Por qué nos habrán ocultado la verdad?

Wayzz –porque ustedes van a pasar por esa prueba cuando se han mayores

Los niños –ohhhhh

De repente suena la alarma del celular de ambos lo ven y es una notificación de un villano de origen desconocido.

Emma – TIKKI, TRANSFORMAME SIIIIIII :)

Adrien – PLAGG, GARRAS FUERA –

Sale un pequeño destello de la ventana y salen por ella a si su próxima aventura…

Fin?

Mensaje : la _ **historia de hechizo de Luna**_ termina pero las aventuras de Emma y Adrien Jr. continua en _**New Generation**_ que se lanzara próximamente.

Gracias por leer ) y mi amiga por el apoyo.


End file.
